A system is proposed in which areas that are hard for a driver of the vehicle to see such as intersection or blind corner are imaged with a video camera installed on the road, the image data obtained by imaging is transmitted to the in-vehicle device, and the in-vehicle device receives the image data and displays the image on an in-vehicle monitor on the basis of the received image data to allow the driver to check the traffic situation in a front of the vehicle thereby enhancing the traveling safety of the vehicle.
For example, a vehicle drive assisting device is proposed in which a situation of the road at the intersection is imaged such that a given orientation is always on the upper side of the screen, an intersection image signal obtained through such imaging is transmitted to a given region having the intersection as the center, reception part of the vehicle receives the intersection image signal when the vehicle enters such region, and the received intersection image signal is converted and displayed such that a signal direction of the vehicle is on the upper side of the screen, so that other vehicles entering the intersection from other roads can be accurately grasped thereby enhancing the traveling safety of the vehicle (see Patent Document 1).
A situation information providing device is proposed in which an image of a location that is hard to check from the position of the passenger of the vehicle is imaged with an imaging device installed at a distant point, and the imaged image is processed and presented so as to be easily and intuitively understood by the passenger thereby enhancing the content of the safety check of the traffic (see Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, an in-vehicle device is proposed in which an advancing direction of the vehicle and an imaging direction of a road-side device are identified in the in-vehicle device, and the image imaged with the road-side device is rotatably processed and displayed such that the advancing direction of the vehicle faces the upper direction, so that whether the lane of the advancing direction of the driving vehicle jammed or whether the opposite lane is jammed can be clarified when the imaged image depicting the state in which the roads are jammed is displayed, thereby enhancing the convenience of the driver (see Patent Document 3).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 2947947    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 3655119    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-310189